Time After Time
by LindseyIsabella
Summary: This originally was a game me and my friend were playing (and are still playing), and I decided to share it with the world in story format. This story does contain made up sisters for Remus and Sirius. Don't read if you don't like OC's. Marauder's Era! The Golden Trio era comes in at one point too!


**A/n: This was a game that me and my friend played two weeks ago and are currently still playing. This story does have two O.C.'s, so if you don't like having characters not in the series, don't read. One O.C. is in it quite a bit, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: How do I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I sadly do not. It belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, and I am not her. Please don't sue me!**

Chapter One

James Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room and collapsed onto the couch next to his best friend Sirius Black, who happened to be the only one sitting on the piece of furniture before James had come in. His other best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew glanced at James suspiciously. Remus was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the bottom of the couch with a textbook in his lap. Peter was laying on the floor with a pillow from the couch clutched to his chest. Sirius looked at James.

''Something bothering you, mate?'' Sirius asked. James sighed and tried to flatten his often messy hair before sitting up to face his friend.

''I just can't seem to ask Lily out. Whenever I try to ask her, she's always with her friends and I can't ask her to go out with me when they're around. I don't know what to do.'' James groaned in frustration. Remus thought about what James had said before speaking.

''How about a letter?'' He suggested. James glanced at him.

''A letter?'' He asked.

''Yeah. Write her a letter telling her to meet you somewhere private and ask her out then.'' Remus explained. James thought about this.

''It's good. But I don't know where to meet her or what to write.'' James groaned again. Remus smiled and pulled an envelope out of his robe pocket.

''I thought that might be an issue. Which is why I've written the letter for you. All you have to do is make sure it gets to Lily and let the letter do the rest.'' James stared at the envelope in Remus's hand.

''How exactly did you write that so fast?'' He wondered. Remus laughed.

''Oh, I wrote this months ago. I figured eventually you'd need help asking Lily. So I had this prepared as a backup plan.'' Remus replied. Sirius raised his brow at him.

''You are always one step ahead of the game.'' He mumbled. Remus shrugged.

''Hey, someone had to be the clever one in this group.''

''HEY!'' James, Sirius, and Peter all shouted at the same time. Remus tried to hide the snicker on his face. He handed the letter to James.

''Where am I meeting Lily, exactly?'' James asked, inspecting the envelope that had been thrown into his lap.

''The Astronomy Tower.'' Remus answered. James shrugged.

''If this works Moony, I'll owe you big time.'' He said.

''You already owe me.''

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius was sitting near the Quidditch Pitch with his sister Salinity Black. Salinity acted a lot like her brother, but unlike him, she was not considered a disgrace to the Blacks since she had been sorted into Slytherin. Salinity, however, seemed to be the only Black who didn't care that Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor. One of the unique things about the two siblings was that Sirius was exactly a year older. They were both born on November 15th, but Sirius was born in 1959. Salinity was born on the same day, but in the year 1960. Despite their small differences, the two got along great. Salinity sighed as they watched the fading sunset.

''Sirius?'' She asked softly.

''Yeah?'' Sirius asked, still gazing out at the sky. Salinity fumbled with something in her hands before unraveling it and giving it to her brother. Sirius read it and angrily crumpled it up.

''Who gave this to you?'' He demanded. Salinity hung her head, knowing Sirius wouldn't like the answer.

''It was Lucius Malfoy. He and Severus Snape keep picking on me.'' She whispered. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder.

''Why didn't you tell me sooner?''

''I didn't want you to go after them and get a detention.'' She responded. Sirius hugged her.

''I won't hurt them. But you need to tell me when they're teasing you so I can tell them to knock it off. Next time it happens, you need to tell me right away. Okay?'' Salinity nodded.

* * *

''Why can't I come with you, Remus?'' Remus's own sister, Rhiannon Lupin asked.

''It's too dangerous, Rhi. You have no idea what I'm like after the transformation is complete. I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got bitten.'' Remus explained. Remus and Rhiannon were much different than Sirius and Salinity. Remus was born on March 10th, 1960, while Rhiannon was born on June 17th, 1961. Rhiannon hugged her older brother with tear-filled eyes.

''It's all my fault, Remus. If I hadn't dragged you near those woods, Fenrir Greyback wouldn't have bitten you and you wouldn't have to go through this.'' She sobbed.

''I'd rather it be me than you. And don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I had a choice to turn back from the woods, but I didn't. That was my choice and therefore, it's my fault I am what I am.'' Remus said. This didn't help as Rhiannon's cries grew louder. Remus just held onto her, wondering who felt worse right now: him or Rhiannon.

**A/n: This was just an introduction to get to know a bit about our O.C.'s while also getting the story somewhat started. Like? Hate? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
